dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow: Escape From Super Max
''Green Arrow: Escape From Super Max ''is a 2006 American superhero film based on the DC Comics character of the same name, produced and distributed by Warner Bros. The first installment of the DC Extended Universe, it was directed by Zack Snyder, written by Justin Marks, and stars Charlie Hunnuman, Kaley Cucco, Dorian Missick, Erik King, Sydelle Noel, Robert Buckley, and Shemar Moore. In the film, Oliver Queen is outed as the Green Arrow and wrongfully accused of being the Green Arrow, sending him to Slabside Maximum Prison, operated by the immoral Warden Samanda Watson. Now, Oliver must escape the prison by allying himself with the very criminals who put him away there. Plot As the young heir to a billion dollar corporate dynasty at Queen Consolidated, Oliver Queen was a wild socialite. His behavior so shamed his mother Moira Dearden Quen that he was relegated to clerical work on an oil rig in the Pacific. Naturally, Oliver turned the rig into a hub for his parties. At one such party, a helicopter meant to be carrying a famous rock star was commandeered by oil-thieving terrorists, who soon took over the rig. Against the warnings of his friend Tommy Merlyn, Oliver recklessly faced the terrorist leader armed with only a bow and arrow, courtesy of his father's to this point fruitless training. The terrorists were armed with a detonator to a battery of explosives, including some which they had strapped to Oliver's girlfriend Sara Lance. Oliver managed to shoot the detonator out of the terrorist's hand, but it bounced and activated, blowing up half the rig, and killing Sara. Fortunately for Oliver, his life was saved by Tommy - but his friend had taken the brunt of the blast, and was very badly burnt. After this, Oliver washed up on the shore of a deserted island, and was forced to survive with only his bow and arrow for five years until he was found by Chinese fishermen. In the present day, in Star City, Oliver is back in civilization reunited with his mother who is in a relationship with his father's old friend police commissioner Lucas Hilton, Queen Consolidated head of security John Diggle, and Queen Consolidated lawyer Sam Hackett. Moira has become pleased with Oliver since Oliver had Queen Consolidated donate a billion dollars to combat crime and corruption. Oliver has become a responsible and respectful high-ranked member of the family business but secretly a vigilante known as the Green Arrow. A senator for the federal government named Maxwell Lord is trying to push for a tighter anti-vigilante legislation by dubbing vigilantism as anarchism which is exactly like terrorism. Lord even insults the Green Arrow by calling him a terrorist while the rest of Star City thinks of him as a hero. Oliver is then called by Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson, his tech support expert, to learn that Lord is being under attack in his own home. Oliver is forced to leave his mother at the gala to protect Lord and so does Hilton, however, Oliver is planning to do so as the Green Arrow. When Oliver arrives, he finds that Lord has been killed by several green arrows, his trademark. Oliver then tries to escape from the SCPD led by Commissioner Hilton, who is obsessed with arresting the vigilante. Finally, Hilton has the Green Arrow cornered and captured, unmasking him to be Oliver. The next morning, Oliver is charged with the murder of Senator Lord and forced to be in restraints after breaking Hilton's for trying to unmask him. Moira is outraged by this and ends her relationship with Hilton, who is shocked that the Green Arrow, the man he hates the most, is the son of his lover. Hilton and federal prosecutor Allan Fuentes searches the Queen Mansion to discover the Arrowcave, a place where Oliver stores all of his Green Arrow equipment. The police find Jax's fingerprints at the scene which is why they arrest him. Moira promises that when her son is proven to be innocent of those accusations, she will sue the Hilton and the federal government for their malicious prosecution. During the federal trial, Oliver is represented by Hackett and Judge C. McGarvey finds him to be guilty. Before going to prison, Oliver gives Hackett access to his financial assets to ensure no one takes his account that funds his Green Arrow activities and tells him to look after Moira, which Hackett decides. The public begins to harass McGarvey by throwing objects at him since the Green Arrow is considered to be their hero. When McGarvey enters his limousine, he meets with Ricardo Diaz Jr., a powerful businessman whose operations in the Glades have been sabotaged by the Green Arrow. Diaz convinces McGarvey to send Oliver to the Slabside Maximum Prison, a prison that houses inmates that the police cannot handle. McGarvey agrees to it and authorizes the transfer because of Oliver's talents in archery and martial arts. Oliver vows to escape from prison and clear his name. In Slabside, Oliver meets Warden Samanda Watson, who has a vendetta against him believing that he killed Lord, who was Watson's lover. Watson instructs several surgeons implant a computer chip called the Parallax Device to track Oliver and to subdue him if necessary. To make matters worse, Watson is shown to have the prison guards maliciously and abusively treat the inmates. The inmates in the high-security prison are villains such as Riddler, Two-Face, Lex Luthor, Volcana, and Brick, an inmate that Oliver defeated a while ago. Volcana harasses him by setting his oatmeal at a hot temperature. In retaliation, Oliver throws that oatmeal on Volcana's face, mutilating her and causing a prison fight. Because of this, Oliver is forced into his cell by Watson where he is communicating with ants who are forming letters. The ants are revealed to be controlled by Hartley Rathaway, the criminal known as the Pied Piper. Rathaway wanted revenge on his millionaire parents for disowning him since he was homosexual and tried to kill them with sonic gloves that he invented until he was brought him in. Rathaway offers Oliver a chance to escape and Oliver agrees to it since he wants to clear his name. In the meantime, Moira is revealed to secretly have had cancer and dies from with while Diaz is taking over Queen Consolidated from under Moira's nose. To make matters worse,Hackett betrays Oliver by the USB stick containing the Green Arrow funds to Diaz. Back in Slabside, Oliver joins a team consisting of Rathaway, Icicle, and Volcana. Icicle is someone Oliver defeated years ago as the Green Arrow and Volcana is reluctant to work with Oliver since he mutilated her face. The team opts to escape only to be attacked by Oliver's former friend Tommy Merlyn, who is revealed to be alive. After the explosion at the oil rig several years ago, Tommy was cared for at a monastery on a pacific island and is revealed to have had half his face badly burnt. Blaming Oliver for his disfigurement, Tommy trained in archery and martial arts to become the Dark Archer in order to beat his former friend. Tommy is revealed to have framed Oliver for killing Lord and decides to kill Oliver again out of vengeance as well as Diaz promising to have him transferred to a prison away from Watson. Oliver and his team are able to escape the prison and then part their ways. Before that, Oliver even saved one of the team members when they are about to be captured by Watson. Oliver goes to Hackett's hideout with him and is depressed upon learning that his mother died while he was in prison. Watson meanwhile pulls strings with the FBI to launch a manhunt against Oliver for escaping Slabside. Diggle meets with Hilton to have a heart-to-heart with him to point out that they've known Oliver for a long time as well as the fact that the Green Arrow never committed cold blooded murder. Coming to his senses and believing that Diggle has a point, Hilton agrees to help him find evidence to prove, that beyond reasonable doubt, that Oliver did not kill Maxwell Lord. Oliver turns to his lawyer Hackett for help only for Hackett to subdue Oliver with a taser. Hackett hands Oliver over to Diaz. Hackett begins to kick Oliver, mocking him. Diaz intervenes telling Hackett that "every drop of blood he draws from a chained-up man is a sign of weakness, his weakness". Diaz challenges Oliver to a duel establishing what will happen if either one wins: if Diaz wins, Oliver will leave Star City forever, and if Oliver wins, Diaz will leave Star City for good. Oliver manages to defeat Diaz only for Diaz to stab Oliver in the abdomen, winning in a dishonest fight and stating that "life isn't fair". Then Diaz turns Oliver over to the authorities, claiming that Oliver tried to kill him for taking over the Queen family business. Diaz goes to Slabside in a change of cloths to visit Oliver. When Oliver arrives at visitation, he is horrified to see Diaz on the other side of the glass. Diaz smugly greets Oliver and the two begin their conversation: Diaz explains to Oliver that this is not personal but strictly business, as do to his upbringing at a Church, Diaz came to respect martyrs and if he just kills Oliver outright then that's what he will become. Diaz states that the only way to prevent someone from becoming an martyr is to make them so hated that people will be glad when their dead which is why Diaz had Merlyn frame him for killing Lord to make Oliver surrounded by the criminals he put in there then no one will fight in his name. However, Oliver confuses Diaz by smirking at him and leaves. Later, Diaz is apprehended by the U.S. Marshals and Oliver arrives in a suit and resembles someone who has not been in prison. Oliver reveals to Diaz that he hacked into Slabside to get footage of Merlyn confessing to killing Lord under Diaz's orders and forwarded the video to the feds. Oliver has also informed the Marshals of Samanda Watson's practices which is why she has been fired by the government and facing charges herself, for overstepping her authority. When Samandra Watson and her associates are being arrested for their malicious treatment of prisoners, Oliver tells Watson that he will continue fighting crime despite what she has done. Watson is hurt by Oliver having her arrested since she thought he was one of the good guys. Oliver replies that he is with principles. Watson arrogantly mocks Oliver about never being a vigilante again now that he has been outed as the Green Arrow and the federal government will go after Oliver if he does it again. Hilton then arrives with Diggle revealing that this will not happen and hands Oliver a badge, deputzing him as a special member of the SCPD, much to Watson's dismay. When Oliver returns to Queen Manor, he becomes shocked to find Sara, whom he thought was dead, alive and well, and waiting for him. Cast * Charlie Hunnuman as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Kaley Cucco as Sara Lance * Dorian Missick as Commissioner Lucas Hilton * Erik King as John Diggle * Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen * Shemar Moore as Ricardo Diaz Jr. * Mike Vogel as Hackett * Sydelle Noel as Warden Samanda Watson * Peter Facinelli as Senator Maxwell Lord * Robert Buckley as Thomas 'Tommy' Merlyn/Dark Archer * R.J Cyler as Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson Production David Goyer and Justin Marks penned a script for a movie starring Green Arrow originally called Super Max. On June 5, 2008, the film was retitled Green Arrow: Escape from Super Max. The reported storyline is that the hero (framed for a crime he didn't commit) must escape a high security prison filled with B and C list villains and rogue superheroes. MTV posted an interview with Marks on its site. In it, he says the following: "It's a very, very awesome prison. I majored in architecture in college, and design is how I actually started in. For 'Super Max,' designing that prison, it had to be the kind of thing that was a character in and of itself," Marks said. "We're in a world where instead of just trying to contain a guy who's really big, you're trying to contain a guy who can — in the case of Icicle — who can freeze things. What kind of a cell would a guy like that need in order to have his powers neutralized? So to escape from Super Max they have got to go through the most elaborate heist we've ever seen, involving superpowers. Because the prison itself kind of has superpowers!" He added that Black Canary won't be making an appearance in the film, and that it will include cameos from the Riddler, Lex Luthor and the Joker.1